


in which janis is whipped

by my_name_is_reginald_george



Series: Rejanis Oneshots [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, tw homophobic asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_name_is_reginald_george/pseuds/my_name_is_reginald_george
Summary: prompt: rejanis "i love you" as a thank you





	in which janis is whipped

Janis hated parties. Loathed them with all her being. Yet, she still found herself being coerced into almost every house party Regina threw, which was quite a lot. She and Regina had finally become friends again after heartfelt apologies the night of Spring Fling, which included Regina’s coming out speech, some tears neither of them would ever cop to, and an entire summer of dancing awkwardly around each other. Then, it took another month and a half of useless pining and Damian literally locking them in a janitor’s closet alone until they finally talked about what he called their “giant stifling cloud of UST,” and they had started dating just a few weeks ago. Needless to say, Janis was whipped as fuck. 

Hence, the parties.

Regina had kept their relationship kind of lowkey, especially since she had been dealing with internalized homophobia pushed on her by her dad (who was thankfully no longer living with them), but she didn’t bother keeping it a secret if anyone asked, and although she wasn’t comfortable with a shit ton of PDA, she wasn’t opposed to holding hands in the hallway or making out in the girls’ bathroom. Still, not a lot of people knew they were together, which is why it was no surprise that some meathead jock was trying to hit on Janis on the dance floor.

“Sorry, but I’m a lesbian,” Janis said, trying to walk away, but the guy grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. 

“You sure, baby?” he said lowly, running his free hand through his greasy hair. “You’re too hot to be gay. I mean, underneath all that goth shit. Maybe you just haven’t had any good d-”

“I have a girlfriend,” Janis cut him off sharply. “So, yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

The guy still refused to let go of her wrist. 

“Damn, that’s hot,” he said, his voice as slimy as his garbage personality. “Where is she?”

Suddenly, Regina appeared by Janis’ side. 

“You’re lookin’ at her, asshat,” she said, slowly but surely peeling his fingers off of Janis’ arm. “Now, I suggest you get the fuck away from her before I tell everyone about how, at last week’s game, you got hit so hard by the other team’s cornerback that you wet yourself.”

The jock strolled away, muttering, “Bitch,” under his breath. 

“Bu-bye,” Regina called after him, waving gingerly at him when he looked back and pulling Janis possessively into her side. 

Janis looked over at her, grinning. 

“God, I love you,” she laughed, not really thinking about what she was saying. Regina’s jaw dropped, and Janis floundered. “I mean, uh, that was really cool. Thanks.” 

Regina looked at her, lips still slightly parted an unreadable expression in her eyes. Janis gulped and looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. A hand cupped her jaw, forcing her to look back at Regina, who was smiling slightly now. 

“I love you, too,” she said, her smile spreading. “Now, c’mon. Dance with me.” 

Janis lit up, allowing Regina to tug her to the middle of the dance floor.


End file.
